<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【弓后】松下霜 by Masamune1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018322">【弓后】松下霜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127'>Masamune1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的头颅是你的酒杯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【弓后】松下霜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·弓/后（斜线有意义）<br/>·与《苇上露》为姊妹篇<br/>·迪士尼，我一铲车撞烂你的坟头<br/>·本文与第五章后编2没有任何关系。<br/>·本人的所有产出与后编2没有任何关系。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜鸦学院周围山脉不少，Vil在炼金课上有一个问题还未解决，下课铃声就已响了。如果要回到Pomefiore寮再继续研究的话，那么一会得去山里收集些草药才行。上一次调配香水，到一半才发现少了一份广藿香，不得不临时派人去Sam的商店，真是令人头大。</p><p>“Oui！美丽的毒之君，过一会就让我们一起去吧！”Rook说，他哗啦啦地用清水冲洗着三角烧瓶，里面紫色的液体被水冲淡了，汩汩涌出瓶口：“毕竟林间十分危险，让你单独行动，有违猎人的信条。”</p><p>“我不是鹿。”Vil说。他举起烧瓶，对着光检查是否真的已经洗干净了，再用干布吸收水分。炼金器材各有各的美，弧线，直线，优雅的长颈，天鹅喙般微弯的烧杯嘴，将一套玻璃器亲手收拾得晶莹雪亮，高低错落地放在水槽边，只是看着就让人高兴：“说了多少次，你为何仍然将我当做柔弱的猎物？试图捕猎金色猛虎的人，必得先有为虎所噬的觉悟。”</p><p> </p><p>百利沙果，能够中和药物，增加稳定性的同时还能够延长保质期。樱桃酒，寮内有吗？好像是有的，上次做蛋糕，还有剩下……Vil走在前头，手中捧着他钟爱的书。与其他寮的杖型不同，Pomefiore寮使用一本装帧精美的魔导书作为寮长的信物，只因为智慧与美貌从来都不是能够被二选一的东西，同时让它们在一人身上体现，才能被称为真正的美。所谓用切工取胜，不过是取巧而已，这样的钻石即便确实能发出辉光，但如果遇上其他质地优良，同时遇上好珠宝匠的钻石，只会将自己的短处无限放大。美貌下的智慧，将理性与感性融为一体，这就是Pomefiore的原则之一。</p><p>“Rook，我们上一次还剩下了多少石竹花？”Vil头也不抬地用魔法在书页上做记录。但没有人回答他，只有一阵风吹过树梢，一枚松果掉在他的脚边，发出一声轻响。<br/>“Rook？”还是没有人回答，Vil抬起头，不对，这里太安静了。跟在他后面的猎人已经不见踪影，这林中只剩下Vil一个人。<br/>飒一声弦响，Vil立刻抬手，掌心中的金色光芒化成一面盾，挡下了那支射向他的箭——是弓手的手劲太小还是故意放水？箭还没有碰到他的魔法，就已经因为力道不足掉在地上。不，这是声东击西，Vil的宝蓝色衣摆被三箭接连射穿，将皇后钉在原地。</p><p>“出来！”他并不慌张，这个弓手比起Rook来弱得不是一星半点，Vil在挡下第一箭的时候就发现了他藏在树上。树枝摇动起来，向皇后献上忠诚，把这个刺客从树上扔了下来，正摔在Vil面前。圆圆的脸，金色短发里插着几片树叶，穿着普普通通的背心和靴子，插着白羽毛的帽子掉在脚边，树有点高，八岁大的Rook Hunt摔了个屁股墩，疼得直抽气，蹦起来用手揉屁股。</p><p>Vil不敢相信自己的眼睛，按住这孩子的肩，仔细去看那张十分稚气的面孔——眼角有些上扬，碧绿的、翡翠般的眼珠，在成年后那双眼睛看起来就像皇后手中的毒药，嘴唇总是带着一点笑，毫无疑问这就是小时候的猎人，这是怎么回事？难不成，在贤者之岛的山里，有什么东西能让人返老还童？这不可能，即使是魔法也有无法改变的东西，其中就包括时间。任何人都无法穿越时间，将某人从过去抓到现在，或者把现在的某人扔回到过去。但这个小了三号的Rook Hunt确实站在他面前，用和长大后如出一辙的眼神看着Vil的脸。</p><p>“你可真美呀！”Rook说，语气一点也没变：“果然，我的箭从来不会认错人。”<br/>“把箭拔出来，你弄坏了我的衣服。”Vil说。他确定了这是Rook Hunt之后，便感到奇异的安心。如果这世上只有两个人不会伤害他，那么一个人是爸爸，另一个人是Rook。<br/>“Oui!Oui!”Rook绕到Vil背后，弯腰拔出了那三支将Vil的衣摆钉在原地的箭，装进自己的箭筒里：“乐意为您效劳。”他叽里咕噜地说着法语，爱惜地用手抚过那片大海般的蓝色衣摆：“非常抱歉弄坏了它，因为我当时急着留下你，这是追求美而必须付出的代价之一。这织物非常适合您，毫无疑问，这套长袍只有在你身上才能如此迷人。”<br/>“当然。”Vil说：“对于孩子来说，你对美的鉴赏能力远超常人。”他将手递给这孩子，想让他牵着自己的手，Rook却捧住它，在分明清晰的骨节上吻了吻。孩子的嘴唇温热又柔软，碰在手上的触感就像一根春天的枝丫，正慢慢钻破心脏长出来。<br/>“衣服弄破了也没什么关系。”Vil说，Rook十分信任地仰头看着他。Vil牵着Rook，两个人一起走到河边坐下，拿出钢笔，对破了洞的衣摆施法。光芒涌动，被箭锋刺破的宝蓝色织物缓缓地重组愈合，最后平滑如新，好像从未受伤。</p><p>“真是神奇啊！”Rook说，金色的头顶毛绒绒，就像一只小动物：“那么，美丽的人，你来这里做什么呢？这里似乎没有什么东西能够再为你的美貌增光。”<br/>“我和我的……”Vil说：“我和我的……”他的迟疑引来了Rook的注目，绿眼睛一动不动，盯着Vil看。<br/>“我和我的副寮长，一起来这里收集一些魔药的原材料，但是我现在和他失散了。”说到这里，他微微颔首，与Rook对视：“他说让我一个人来到这里有违猎人的信条，结果现在失踪的却是他。”<br/>“副寮长，你是学生吗？”<br/>“我还没有毕业。”<br/>“你的副寮长，”Rook说：“既然是寮，他和你住在一起吗？”<br/>“我们住在隔壁，共用厨房间和谈话室。”Vil说：“还有练功房。”<br/>“你会跳舞？”这孩子的问题就像连珠炮一样多。<br/>“我学过芭蕾，现在跳交谊舞更多。”<br/>“和谁一起跳？谁是你的舞伴？他跳得好吗？我也会跳舞，这里只有我们两个，让我暂且做你的舞伴好吗？”<br/>Vil被这一连串的问题几乎砸晕了头，这孩子越凑越近，几乎和他脸贴脸。Rook脸上的雀斑就在眼前，Vil能闻到他身上茂盛的草木味道，那是一个总是出入森林的孩子才能有的气味。<br/>为了不摔在一起，Vil只得伸手搂住小猎人的肩头：“好吧，好吧。”</p><p>他们面对面站在河边的草地上，却都向对方行礼，因为谁都以为自己要跳男步。“我比你高这么多。”Vil伸手一比，确实，Rook的头顶才到他的腹部：“你搂不住我。”<br/>“那好吧！不过我没有跳过女步，如果踩到你的脚，我先向你道歉。”显然Rook只想和Vil一起牵着手转圈，至于是不是穿裙子则不重要。<br/>“我是高明的舞伴，我会引导你，你不会踩到我的。”Vil向他伸出手去，Rook将自己的手放在他手心。那么小的手，却已经因为拉弓放箭而长出了茧。指腹还是光滑的，长大后的Rook，右手的食指指腹上有一条疤，那是他们分吃一个苹果时留下的，Rook手中的银色小刀不知为什么划伤了他的手，猎人的血染在鹅黄的果肉上，被皇后吃进了腹中。<br/>“我们交换了血液！美丽的毒之君！”Rook说，Vil正给他的手指上药，包上创口贴。<br/>“不，我没有给你我的血。”Vil说。<br/>“总有一天你会的。”Rook说。<br/>Vil将他搂紧，嘴里轻轻哼着歌，带着八岁大的小猎人，在林间漏下的阳光里迈步转圈。他的脚步又轻又快，而Rook从小就显现出绝佳的运动神经，跟着Vil的舞步，一步也没有踏错。舞步飞旋，Vil的衣摆也随之扬起，在空中铺开一个完美的圆。他们跳啊转啊，好像站在八音盒上的金色小人，只要音乐不停，旋转就不会停下。</p><p>“好啦！我累啦！”Vil的曲子终于哼到了尽头，他们的最后一个圈转得跌跌撞撞，两个人一起倒在草地上：“我的眼睛都花了。”<br/>“你还会唱夕烧草原的歌，你也是那里的人吗？”Rook在他身边摊成一个大字。<br/>“我是辉石之国出身。”<br/>“嗯，这就对了！你的美与草原并不相符。”他翻身起来，用手托着脸：“只有最深邃的矿脉，最寒冷的国度，才能让你诞生。你的美丽足以让碎岩化为宝石，毒药化为佳酿……”幼小的Rook有些累了，眼皮打架，慢慢将毛绒绒的金色头颅靠到Vil的肩上：“如果是你的手所斟……”他握住了Vil腰上那条红色的系带，嘴唇蠕动着，合上了眼睛，在Vil的胸口睡着了。</p><p>“真是傻话。”Vil说。真心的，真挚的，真诚的。Rook Hunt最擅长说这样的话。他热情地赞美所有美，纯粹的猎取欲望下，是同样纯粹却不自知的杀意。爱和杀意从来都是并行的，人们看见惹人怜爱的东西，难免会有将它们在手中捏碎的冲动，好像通过夺取生命这一行为，就能将美完全地占有。但Vil这一生也不会为Rook所杀，若他们二人间一定有人会因美而死，那么猎人将会是倒在皇后怀中的那一个。因为，美神即是死神。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>迪士尼，我是真的恨你，你把我们猎人哥关起来了是不是，你把他放出来啊！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>